The Story of Eternity
by TrunksBriefsGirl
Summary: This is a story about the home of the Eternal Dragons and what happens when a young saiyan falls in love with the Princess after Goten was in a serious accident.


The Story of Eternity  
  
Prologue  
  
There are times when you sit back and think of the things of imagination, such as, dragons, unicorns, elves, and Pegasus. They are what most call Fairy Tale creatures. I think otherwise because I have lived with them.come to think of it I am a part of them. I am their princess, their ruler and controller. I came to Earth to become a surgeon and forget the spell placed upon me by a Namek named Saxophone. He placed a curse on me that gave me control of the Dragonballs of Planet Vegeta. That was my home until my stepfather, the king, cased me away on to the planet of the Eternal Creatures. While on Earth I met a boy who reminded me of a Fairy Tale. His father loved his sister, Bra, more than Trunks. His mother expected him to own Capsule Corps. In the meantime, his best friend Goten was the one person who treated him like a human. The whole Son family did. This is a story of romance and heartbreak.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Accident  
  
"So how's college?" Goten asked Trunks as they walked down the street. Trunks had just come home for a few weeks break.  
  
"It's kind of boring, but there's some cute girls there." Trunks replied.  
  
"Do you have any girlfriends?" Goten asked.  
  
"No not yet." Trunks replied.  
  
"You're scared!!! HA!!! Trunks Briefs is afraid to ask a girl out on a date." Goten laughed. They were both laughing and Trunks gave Goten a light shove to the street. That's when speeding Camaro hit Goten head on. It was going at least 200mph. (Really!)  
  
"GOTEN!!" Trunks screamed running to his down friend. Goten spat up some blood. "You okay?" Trunks asked.  
  
"OW!.I don't know." Goten whinnied. It was obvious he was in pain. Trunk picked him up and ran him to the near by hospital. Trunks then called Capsule Corps. Where the whole Z group was gathered.  
  
"Hello Capsule Corps." Bulma answered.  
  
"Mom."Trunks sighed. Bulma could tell something was wrong.  
  
"Trunks?!?! What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"There was an accident.Goten was hit by a car." Trunks explained.  
  
"We're coming baby. And don't worry everything will be okay." Bulma responded.  
  
Goku used Instant Transmission to get everyone there. Chi Chi was frantically asking where her little baby was. She was also being comforted by Goku.  
  
Then the doctor came out.  
  
"Ma'am your son had a minor surgery performed and he should be fine. I'll take you to his room." Explained a nurse. She then led them to the room.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Surgeon  
  
"Goten!! My precious little angel boy!!" Chi Chi cried hugging her son.  
  
"Mom, I'm fine really." Replied Goten shyly.  
  
"So Goten do you have a cute nurse?" Trunks asked making Goten laugh.  
  
"No but the surgeon was so ugly that he would've scared you dad." Goten replied.  
  
"Wow, that's pretty ugly." Trunks laughed.  
  
"Yeaowww!!" Goten said holding his side. Bulma smacked a help button.  
  
"Goten what's wrong??" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"My side hurts.." Goten cried. The door opened and a red haired, green-eyed girl can in. She took Goten's chart.  
  
"Hey we need a doctor, not a pretty nurse." Bulma chewed. Chi Chi nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well excuse me but I am a surgeon. Our other surgeon left for a vacation and I'm all that's left so I have to give him the pain medication." She replied.  
  
"I'd rather Goten just wait." Chi Chi argued. The girl nodded and left. Goten began to cry some more. Then Goku rushed out and brought the girl back. She quieted Goten and gave him a shot of pain medicine. Trunks kept watching her. She was like a rose. He wanted her so bad.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked.  
  
"Laura and yours?" She replied.  
  
"I'm Trunks." He responded.  
  
"Oh, well Goten I hope you get to feeling better. I need to get to my other patients so I'll see you later." She said and left.  
  
"I'll be back." Trunks said following her.  
  
"Where is that boy off to? I swear I need to get him on a leash." Bulma laughed.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Trunk's Love Spell  
  
Trunks was flying around trying to find his new crush. He finally rammed right into a nurse carrying many files. "Oh god I'm sorry!!" he said helping her pick them out. That's when she appeared. He walked up to her. "Hello!!" he said.  
  
"Hi..do you need something?" She asked.  
  
"I uh just want to talk. That is if you have free time." Trunks replied.  
  
"Sure, I have a few minutes right now. We can go to my office. It's alittle more private." Laura replied. She led the was to an office. It was like most offices wooden and had a few seats in it.  
  
"So how old are you?" Trunks asked.  
  
"18." Laura responded.  
  
"I'm 19. You're a surgeon at 18? Wow you must be very smart." Trunks commented.  
  
"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Laura joked.  
  
"Well no, but you are the most beautiful person I've ever met." Trunks complimented.  
  
"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself." Laura laughed.  
  
"Oh by the way I'm Trunks Brief." Trunks responded.  
  
"Are you flirting with me Trunks?" Laura asked.  
  
"Yes, I think you're wonderful!" Trunks replied.  
  
"Wow..really? You really are flattering me." Laura blushed.  
  
"Have anything planned tomorrow night?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No not really why?' Laura responded.  
  
"Wanna go out?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Sure I don't see why not." Laura replied. The two spent the everyday with each other. They were the match made in heaven. Goten was then released from the hospital and nobody knew about the secret relationship.  
  
"Hello." Bulma answered the telephone at Capsule Corps.  
  
"Hi Bulma, is Trunks okay?? I just saw him at the Hospital." Asked Bulma's friend, Carrie.  
  
"He's WHERE!!!" Bulma yelled. She got to the hospital in seconds and asked a nurse where Trunks was. She led her to Laura's office. Bulma walled in and screamed.  
  
"Hi Mom!" Trunks said,  
  
"Trunks I thought you were hurt." Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"No Mom. I'm just visiting with my girlfriend." Trunks explained. Bulma sighed a sighed of relief. As she went home she called everyone she knew and told them that her angel had a girlfriend.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Hospital.  
  
"So you'll be at the hospital?" Bulma asked Trunks. He nodded and ran out the door.  
  
1hr later in the E.R  
  
"Laura we need your help for this one." Said called a doctor. She walked in and took one look at the patient.  
  
"TRUNKS!!" She screamed. She looked him over. He had a piece of glass stuck in his chest and lots of blood gone. "Call his family at 735- 0982." She then began her work.  
  
Back at C.C  
  
"Hello." Bra answered the telephone.  
  
"Yes, the is the Satan City hospital. A Trunks Briefs is here." The lady started.  
  
"I know it's funny that they're going out but don't try to freak us out that Trunks is hurt." Bra laughed.  
  
"He has been in a life threatening accident." The lady finished. Bra Snapped to what was going on. She slammed down the phone and ran to tell her family. They were all at the hospital in a matter of minutes, but it was too late. Trunks was dead and there is only one way to get him back. The Dragonballs.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Dragon  
  
Everyone, even Laura, was gathered around the Dragonballs. They had explained to Laura that she could never tell anyone about the dragon and she agreed. The dragon appeared and asked for the wish and they told him.  
  
"That wish can not be granted. The one you call Trunks has already been brought back to life." Shenron replied. Laura walked up to him.  
  
"Please Shenron I love him." Laura pleaded showing him a four-stared Dragonball. It was black with a red star outlined in black on it.  
  
"Your wish is granted." He said and left. Trunks then appeared and everyone went to hug him.  
  
"How'd you do that?" They all asked.  
  
"I know them all by name. I'm from their planet. I am their princess, their ruler and controller. I came to Earth to become a surgeon and forget the spell placed upon me by a Namek named Saxophone. He placed a curse on me that gave me control of the Dragonballs of Planet Vegeta. That was my home until my stepfather, the king, cased me away on to the planet of the Eternal Creatures." Laura explained. "I'm really Goku's and the Queen of all Saiyan's daughter."  
  
"Wow!!!" They all said.  
  
"This dragonball on my neck is one of Planet Vegeta. I have it so know one may call me to grant a wish. It they ever did make a wish I would die." Laura added.  
  
"Man your life sucks!" Trunks and Goten said at the same time.  
  
"Oh by the way Trunks I must return to my planet for a short time so I can check up on things, but I'll be back for Christmas." Laura said giving him a kiss.  
  
"It's okay I must be heading back to college anyway, but I will await your return my princess." Trunks said and returned her kiss. When Trunks came home for Christmas, he was awaited by a letter.  
  
My Dearest Trunks,  
  
I'm sorry about not being back but my planet was in great chaos when I returned. It is at peace once again. I hate to inform you I won't be returning, but if you ask the dragon to come to my world, he will send you right to my palace. I will always love you and may our paths meet again.  
  
Love,  
  
Princess Laurjita.  
  
"Mom call the Sons. Were going to her planet." Trunks laughed. So in a matter of two days they found themselves at the palace in a room with the Queen of the Saiyans and Goku's brother Barbadoce. The Queen had dark brown hair and green eyes and Barbadoce looked just like Goku but with blue eyes.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Illness  
  
"You must be Trunks. I hate to tell you this but my daughter's ill. We don't know why and we think she may die." The Queen explained. Trunks burst into Laura's room. She opened her sleeping eyes.  
  
"Trunks?" She asked.  
  
"Are you okay?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Not really. I broke the dragonball trying to end this curse and it made me sick." Laura explained weakly.  
  
"Oh no." Trunks said. He got on to the bed.  
  
"I don't want to die a Virgin." She cried. Trunks laughed.  
  
"I'll help your wish come true if you want." Trunks said. Laura shyly nodded.  
  
  
  
For you sick perverts, out there we won't go into detail. This isn't Biology or Sexual Education class.  
  
Afterwards..  
  
"You know maybe Dende could take away the curse." Trunks offered. Laura's eyes lit up.  
  
"That's a great idea Trunks!!" We can use Shenron to get there and get the spell undone and then I can stay with you." Laura responded. The following day they returned to Earth and asked Dende for his assistance. Dende said he could help and did. He gave Laura's powers to a knew dragon Draco. Draco was black with red eyes. Laura then went to live with Trunks. They moved to Crystal City where Trunks was President of a new Capsule Corps. They were soon married.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Freedom and Its Rewards  
  
Everyone was at Goten's graduation party in the woods. Goten couldn't wait to see Trunks and Laura again. It'd been a whole year!!!!!! Then a black car pulled up. Trunks and Laura got out. On Laura's waist was a mini Trunks with light red/purple hair and green/blue eyes.  
  
"Awww he's so cute!!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"Everyone meet Trunks Jr. Better known as TJ." Laura introduced handing him to Bulma. Bulma took him and everyone awed over him. TJ even started to pull Goku's hair like Trunks pulled Future Trunk's hair. The child was much like his father. Bulma set him down so he could explore. The child went right to Vegeta's leg and crawled up. He started to punch on his side. Goku started laughing.  
  
"He wants to spar with you Veggie." Goku laughed.  
  
"Don't call me Veggie!!!" Vegeta yelled and turned to his grandson. "Silly little brat." When nobody was looking, he started to spar with his grandson using his fingers so he wouldn't hurt him.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Am I like My Father? Or Am I Worse  
  
This chapter is told from the point of view of Trunks.  
  
I was training hard, just like I had seen my father do. TJ was now eight and training with me. HE was struggling.  
  
"Perhaps you should rest son. 150X gravity is a man's training level. You're clearly still a child." I said.  
  
"Kakarot called my last night. He said he could beat me at a match." He told me. Kakarot was Goten and Bra's 7 year old son.  
  
"Well what are you going to do about it?" I asked him.  
  
"Guess I'll go super.." He replied going Super Saiyan. I knew that meant Kakarot was a Super Saiyan too. He ran in circles around me.  
  
"Come here son." I called him. "Try to hit me."  
  
"Why would I do that dad you know I'm not strong enough." He replied.  
  
"You want to play like that? Fine, let's deal. If you can land a punch in my face I'll take you to the park for an hour." I offered him.  
  
"Really? Okay." He said taking a stance.  
  
"Now lets see what you can do." I replied.  
  
"Here it comes." He said. He finally landed a punch in my face and I smacked him harder than my father hit me. He went un Super Saiyan and landed on the ground. "Get up son!" I yelled. He didn't respond. I thought then he might be dead. I ran to him and shook him yelling his name until he woke up. I hugged him close. "I'm so sorry son."  
  
"It's okay dad." He replied. I took him to the park as promised and played with him. When I returned he flew off to Goten's house to spend the night. I went in to my wife and laid my head in her lap. I told her about what I had done.  
  
"I'm really worse than my father." He sighed.  
  
"No you're not. At least you apologized." She said. It made me feel better. I some times wonder how she loves me. I did take her away from her planet. After a few minutes, I was asleep from a hard day of trying to be a good father.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The Return Home  
  
This chapter is told from Laura's point of view.  
  
The night after Trunks hit TJ I had the vision. My people were being attacked by the dragons of the planet. They screamed out my name for help. I couldn't help I was gone. They were suffering for me not being there. The dragons blamed them for my leaving. I knew then I'd have to leave my family and return home. I'd take them but they would always be in danger. I sat up and thought of my choices. I decided then to leave and help my people. That morning I told Trunks of my plans.  
  
"I do love you. I would miss you too much. You can't leave!" He cried as TJ came in.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked. I explained to him that I had to take a trip and I would never return. I then told him why. He came over and hugged me.  
  
"Have fun mom. I understand you need to return to your planet and help the other people so we can always have a dragon to help us. Good luck." He told me. I hugged him back.  
  
"I guess if you must, but you have to mail me a letter daily okay." Trunks explained. I nodded. I already had that planed. That day the family spent finding all seven Dragonballs and calling Shenron. Luckily he appeared. Before I made my wish I turned to my family.......  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
A Final Farewell  
  
Laura turned to her family and smiled. She hugged each member. She stood back. "I'll always miss you. I'll be sure to keep you in my heart." Laura told them.  
  
"I'll miss you mom. Beat those Dragons into a bloody pulp." TJ cheered her on.  
  
"Do stay alive Laura. And if you can try to come back." Trunks requested.  
  
"I will do that. You two stay alive as well. And don't kill each other. You need each other to survive." Laura replied. The two nodded and hugged her again. She then turned to the dragon. "I wish to return home Shenron." She wished and was returned to her planet.  
  
"Goodbye mom!!" TJ yelled.  
  
"Goodbye my love." Trunks added. The two walked home watching the sky as they went.  
  
  
  
If I get enough reviews, there will be a sequel to this story. I hope you enjoyed it ( 


End file.
